dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rinon
is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction Rinon is a character that was introduced in DanceDanceRevolution X2. She was later removed in DanceDanceRevolution 2013 due to the participation of the e-Amusement system and later returns in DanceDanceRevolution 2014 as a playable character during Replicant D-Ignition to collect six orbs. She is later revealed to be Dark Rinon after she transforms into her own target by merging the six orbs into her body before facing the player in ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. Rinon later becomes a permanent playable character in DanceDanceRevolution A. Games in order of appearance: *''DanceDanceRevolution X2'' (2010) *''DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX'' (2011) *''DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars'' (2013) *''DanceDanceRevolution 2014'' (2014) *''DanceDanceRevolution A'' (2016) Character and Personality Rinon is a mysterious, secretive, and silent being that spies on enemies for her Master, as her quote says, "Master, I await your orders." She has a disliking for the Dark One, whom nothing is known about, although it is believed by some that the Dark One is actually Dark Rinon. On the DanceDanceRevolution X2 special site, Rinon interviews the characters about the game itself, in a special section titled "Rinon's Why/What Corner (RINONのなぜなにコーナー "RINON no naze nani kōnā"). She asks questions about the gameplay (Zero), accessories (Baby-Lon, Rage, Afro, Emi), and songs or events (TAG, dj TAKA). In the fourth interview, Emi, Alice, and Yuni decide to ask her the questions. She remains secretive about her mission and origin, but provides an extensive list of the types of food she likes. This is also where the results of the character popularity contest were announced. While she maintains a serious demeanor here, Rinon demonstrates the curiosity (and sometimes the attention span) of a child. Despite her hatred towards Dark Rinon in DDR2014 during Replicant D-Ignition, she no longer dislikes the Dark One as she and Dark Rinon are the same person after the player collects six orbs to transform as her. Rinon is most likely brainwashed by Dark Rinon after she merges herself with the six orbs into one. Appearance Rinon's default outfit consists of 2 pink long pony-tails, blue eyes, pink eyebrows, tiny lips and pale skin. She wears a short sleeve jumpsuit shirt, black pants, white metal accesories on the shoulders, thighs, and arms. She also wears white metal boots, green glasses, and white headphones with orange rings on the sides. Clones In DanceDanceRevolution X2, there are seven different clones of Rinon (sometimes called Replicants, as they originate from Replicant D-action). These clones, with their color corresponding to the song they are fought in, are fought as boss characters in Replicant D-action. The clones' boss, Dark Rinon (黒いリノン kuroi rinon), appears in the background video for Valkyrie dimension, the Encore Extra Stage for Replicant D-action, and is also fought as a boss character while playing said song as an Encore Extra Stage. Clone Colors Trivia *Although not featured as a playable character in DDR II and was removed as a playable character in DDR 2013, all of Rinon's recolored clones (including Dark Rinon herself) appear in the background videos for Valkyrie dimension, and the Shiny World Rinon appears in said song's video. Rinon later returns as a playable character in DDR2014 but being playable in Replicant D-Ignition to gather six orbs. *Rinon also appears in the Mekuru meku Dance★Party (メクルめくダンス★パーティ) puzzle image that unlocks Dummy, along with Victory Concent and Gus. * She later appears along with Dark Rinon in Replicant D-Ignition in the updated version of DDR2014 where she and Dark Rinon merge into one with the use of six orbs. * In SUMMER DANCE CAMP Rinon's outfit is Light-weight with less accessories and blue glasses instead. Gallery Rinon img1.gif|Rinon in DDR X2. rinon_img2.gif|Rinon's Naked face accessory in DDR X2. DDR X2 - Dance Partay - Dummy.png|Rinon with Victory Concent and Gus as they appear in the Dummy puzzle image. Rinon Cut-in 1.png|Pattern A cut-in. Rinon Cut-in 2.png|Pattern B cut-in. Rinon Cut-in 3.png|Pattern C cut-in. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DDR X2 Category:Deceased Characters